Reflections
by under the stars tonight
Summary: hinata reflects on her love for naruto and her teammate. one sided hinataxnaruto hinataxkiba drabbleish.


Sometimes Hinata wondered how she got here. It wasn't long ago when she was hopelessly in love with a certain blonde, loud-mouth ninja. After all, how could she not be?

There were times in Hinata's life where she felt hopeless and worthless and even a lost cause. She was too soft; she couldn't hold up well in fights because she didn't have the drive. She would often give up before even trying. She never strived hard enough and it was recognized be her father, by Neji and everyone else in the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata never felt more hopeless.

And then she would see him. He always tried his hardest, never giving up and working towards his goal. "I'm going to become Hokage!" was what she first heard him say, and it was also what started her infatuation. Just watching him would always make her want to try harder. If he could, she could try too, right?

Hinata always said it was his smile that saved her. Without him to inspire her, she would've still been that girl who was constantly looked down upon by her father and called a failure by her clan. She would still be weak and crying about it alone. She loved him very clearly and honestly. That she was sure of. So again she wondered how she got here. She was standing before her teammate, with him down on one knee and his best friend standing next to him (which was very Kiba-like. He did nothing without Akamaru by his side), asking for her hand in marriage.

Her answer was a blush and a stuttered, "I-I-I yes!"

He smiled very widely and brightly, the happiness very clearly written on his face. She only hoped her flushed face showed how happy she felt too. And she really did. Despite her love for Naruto, she really did love Kiba too. He slid the ring on her finger, stood up and hugged her tightly. She hugged back too, all the while thinking about her relationship with both men.

She did not expect anything to happen with Naruto. As much as she wished, she knew he loved the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura. When they finally got together, she knew she had no chance. Sakura loved Naruto as much as he loved her though she didn't know it (or wouldn't admit it). It did hurt Hinata like somebody ripped her heart out (as cliché as that sounds) she found she could live with it, she could move forward and continue to grow and have confidence in herself even if nobody else did. Happiness comes from within. A heartbreak, for her, is painful but not unbreable.

Kiba was vastly different from Naruto. Sure, they were both loud-mouthed, with Kiba constantly complaining and naruto screaming out his thoughts and dreams all the time, but the way they affected her was very different. They were put into the same squad, along with Shino and the leader, Kurenai. He and shino would often cheer her on. They helped her with her training and believed in her. Kiba would always tell her to do her best and was always concerned about her even though he knew she could take care of herself (most of the time because we still need help from our teammates every once in a while).

To put it simply, Naruto was her inspiration, and Kiba was her support.

With that, she thought, she didn't have to hold out for Naruto when he was obviously not interested in anything more than friends. Her love for Naruto will subside and she can let a new one grow. She hugged kiba tighter and smiled a big smile. There will always be a small spot reserved in her heart for Naruto, but it didn't mean she couldn't love Kiba as well.

Finally my first story ever!

After looking at some fanart of kiba and hinata, i started thinking about her relationships. Though there has been no solid evidence on a kibaxhinata pairing (atleast none that im aware of) i never pictured hinata ending up with naruto. Its not that i dislike narutoxhinata, i just always pictured him ending up with sakura (right from the beginning ive been predicting it). So, if she doesn't end up with naruto, that leaves kiba and shino as the next two candidates(in my opinion anyway). I prefer kibaxhinata, so i wrote about them.

Honestly, I don't care how they pairings end up, who knows, naruto might end up marrying gaara, sakura marries neji and hinata starts a relationship with tenten and sasuke runs away with madara(hoping I don't give anybody strange thoughts) but I suppose thats my idea on how its gunna end up.

Its 2:20 in the morning and i can barely type.

And this is the longest A/N ever.

Please review!


End file.
